


Pitch Time

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: They both want their time to practice.





	Pitch Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blow Job Friday but more especially for kitty_fic who did very well on my little quiz and this was her requested pairing. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks torino10154 for the once over.

"Get your hands off me!" Scorpius twisting his arm out of James's grip. James released him but gave him a shove pushing him firmly into the Changing Room. "Don't touch me," Scorpius hissed spinning to face James. His face a sweet, delicate pink that meant he was ready and willing to kill James. 

"Listen," James said jabbing an index finger at the centre of Scorpius's chest, "I'm not standing outside bitching at each other over who gets the pitch. We can settle this in here, away from our teams." 

"I've a note," Scorpius said reaching for the inside pocket of his robes. 

"You always have a fucking note," James said grabbing Scorpius's wrist. 

Scorpius's gaze flicked to where James was touching him then back to James's face. "It's not my fault you're always trying to practice when I do." 

"You're only doing this to get under my skin." 

"I don't need a note to get under your skin, Jamie." The tip of Scorpius's tongue touched his bottom lip briefly.

"You aren't allowed to call me that," James growled. 

"See?" 

James twisted Scorpius's arm pulling him so their chests bumped. "If you hurt my arm so I can't play, I'll –" the threat on Scorpius's tongue was lost as James pushed his mouth to Scorpius, and slipped his tongue between his lips. 

Scorpius moaned his knees buckling slightly falling into James's arms. James released Scorpius's arm to slide his hands across his back, up into his hair. Scorpius moved his mouth from James's dropping his head just below James's jaw and sucking on a spot there. James felt his knees buckle now. Christ, the flick of Scorpius's tongue, the scrape of his teeth right there. It could undo James. 

James gripped Scorpius's head tightly holding him there as his hips began to rock of their own volition. He was achingly hard; Scorpius hadn't even touched his cock, yet. 

Scorpius's hands slid down James's chest, pushing his robes open sliding his hands lower to James's belt. Without being told, without being asked Scorpius knew what James wanted. That thrilled James just as much as it scared him. 

Falling to his knees Scorpius undid James's trousers pressing his face to James's cock like he couldn't wait long enough for his trousers to be open to start. He didn't even pull his head back as he opened James's flies. James could imagine the feel of the stiff wool on Scorpius's lips. Scorpius hooked his fingers in the waist of James's pants pulling them down enough to release James's cock. 

Scorpius took James in his mouth quickly. Going deep, deep, deeper with every pass. Scorpius could blow him in a maddeningly slow way that left James sweaty, shaky, spent and deliriously happy. He could also take James hard and fast which left James equally satisfied. 

Scorpius's mouth made fine, quick, dirty work of James. He moaned as he pressed his tongue to the back of James's cock, pressed his lips tight around the crown before sinking his mouth down all the way, James's cock nudging the back his throat. One hand sliding between James's legs to touch his entrance, the other pressing against his balls in such a way that made James think the last thing Scorpius needed was training in catching the Snitch. His touch was already perfect. 

James snapped his hips so that Scorpius's face pressed to him. Scorpius groaned so James did it again, and again. Until he was gripping Scorpius's head fucking his face for all he was worth. Scorpius's finger breached him and suddenly James's legs were shaking and he was coming blindingly fast Scorpius swallowing around him. 

James's head swam and he felt like a bubble as he opened his eyes swaying on the spot. He was surprised to find himself in the Changing Room and Scorpius looking up at him very pleased. James senses returned quick enough and he pulled Scorpius up for a mouth crushing, come-laced kiss. 

Scorpius held James tight kissing him fiercely in return. James tried not to smile as they kissed. He knew he had won. Sometimes Scorpius just needed the edge taken off and to feel he was in control of a situation, even if it was for a moment. 

Scorpius released his mouth from James's and brought his lips to his ear. His breath coasting across James's skin, James closed his eyes enjoying the whisper light touch. "Found that note," Scorpius whispered. James's eyes flew open, Scorpius held up his hand on James's side, note between his index and middle finger. "You can try again after lunch."


End file.
